The present disclosure relates generally to oil field exploration and, more particularly, to a system and method for seismic sensing.
The use of seismic sensing tools is well known in the subterranean well drilling and completion art. Such tools measure acoustic P- and/or S-waves, which may exist as ambient geological vibration, may result from localized sources such as thumper trucks, or may be generated from larger scale phenomena such as earthquakes or explosions. Seismic sensing tools have included, for example, hydrophones, towed arrays with acoustic sensors, and fiber-optic sensing cables with single-point sensors. While such approaches typically are capable of measuring acoustic waves, they may only do so at discrete, localized points within the well—for example, the location of an individual hydrophone. Further, an individual tool may generally measure only standalone S-waves or the combination of P- and S-waves. Distributed measurements within a well comprising P- and S-waves may be possible by using multiple of the tools, for example a plurality of hydrophones, but this is time-consuming and expensive. Additionally, coupling the tools to the formation and well bore for ongoing monitoring presents a significant challenge.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.